Library's aren't just for reading books
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: Naruto just wants to get a good book, but Sasuke has other ideas. Can that poor boy not control himself? Apparently not. SasuNaru One-shot Lemony...ish...mostly...


Naruto closed the fifth book he had pulled down and put it back. He sighed in frustration. He just couldn't find anything he could read! He had read almost every decent book in this darned library...so naturally he wouldn't be able to find anything. He tried to grab another book, this one on a higher shelf than the previous.

"Need some help?" Naruto yelped in surprise, dropping the first book he had picked, that he thought he could maybe read, as Sasuke appeared magically behind him arms crossed in front of his chest.

"NO!" Naruto said in defiance as he reached for the book again. Naruto was just too short and grunted in frustration as he inched ever closer to the book. His tip toes as high as they would go. He was leaning so hard on the bookcase he thought he might knock it over if he didn't reach the book soon!

"Here." Sasuke sighed and pulled the book down, handing it to Naruto.

"Bastard. I didn't need your help I was doing fine on my own." he said grabbing the book from his hand and letting go of it as it skidded across the floor, "Now look what you made me do!"

"I didn't make you do anything, and sure, that's why you couldn't get the book down the first time. Next time, get a step ladder."

"Screw you!"

"No, that's what I did to you last night." Naruto blushed a deep red.

"Shush!!!" he hissed, "Don't talk about last night!" he said covering Sasuke's mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke's smile under his hand. Those soft lips kissing his hand. "Sasuke!" Naruto said ripping his hand away. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Self-conscious about your sexuality Naru-chan?"

"Don't call me that?!"

"You liked it last night."

"Shush!!!" Naruto hissed again.

"Don't fret Naru-chan, and don't be so uptight." Sasuke's hand travelled down to Naruto's hip.

"Sasu..." Naruto whined.

"Hush, hush." Sasuke said as Naruto pouted. Sasuke ran his hand to Naruto's behind, slipped his hand into his pants, and began to stroke his ass.

"Sasu..." Naruto groaned as Sasuke's fingers rubbed in between his cheeks and along his entrance. Naruto pressed up against Sasuke as he unzipped his pants, letting them fall just a little below his waist. Sasuke moved one hand to the small of Naruto's back to hold him in place and used the other to stroke his length. Naruto stifled a groan as he heard foot steps approaching. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked into the adjoining aisle as the blonde walked by, flipping her hair. Sasuke's fingers traced along Naruto's penis after the footsteps had died away. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke messed with the slit. Sasuke unzipped his pants letting his erection spring forth. Naruto saw it and groaned, remembering what it felt like inside him.

"I've been waiting all day Naruto..." Sasuke's breathy words made Naruto's legs shake, threatening to let him fall. Sasuke began to pull on Naruto's cock as his hips rocked forward and back. His hand moving and teasing in the right places. Naruto grabbed onto a shelf to steady himself, he was ready fall. Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's length just as Naruto was ready to come.

"Sasuke." Naruto hissed a little too loudly. Sasuke only kissed Naruto's neck, licking the dried sweat from the earlier days work, Naruto had neglected taking a shower. His fingers moved to Naruto's mouth, opening it gently, pressing his fingers in. Naruto began to suck and nip. Finally, Sasuke could take no more and moved his fingers from Naruto's lips to Naruto's entrance once more. Naruto began to rock harder, feeling Sasuke's length along his backside. Sasuke's fingers snaked into Naruto one at a time. Naruto's cheek's tightened at the penetration.

"Relax..." Sasuke soothed. Naruto listened to his command and loosened up, "Good." Sasuke began to finger fuck Naruto as his hips began to become frantic. Sasuke removed his fingers and wrapped that hand around Naruto's waist to steady him. "Ready?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded, not trusting himself to speak because the moans were fighting to come out as Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, the head teasing Naruto. He slipped in easily, as if Naruto's entrance was made for Sasuke's package. Sasuke moved slowly holding Naruto tightly. Naruto moaned too loudly as Sasuke pressed forward. Then Naruto heard the sound of heels on the floor.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed looking down the aisle.

"I am." Sasuke said smugly, moving a little faster.

"Someone's coming!" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, you will be." Sasuke said slipping a hand up Naruto's shirt.

"Sasuke this is no time for lame come backs."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as his hands rubbed Naruto's tight stomach.

"Get out of me!"

"No." As his hands moved up higher to Naruto's much neglected nipples.

"Get out!" Naruto hissed/whispered as Sasuke pinched a nipple, coughing on a gasp.

"No."

"Fuck you." Sasuke pressed in a pulled the nipple out.

"No, I'm fucking you."

"Sasuke!"

"Hey!" someone's voice said across from them on the other side of the bookcase.

"Oh, shit, it's Sakura!" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke moved his hand from under Naruto's shirt.

"Damn." Sasuke said biting his lip. Sakura began to walk toward the front of the bookcase.

"Sasuke get out!"

"No."

"Damn you." Naruto quickly opened a book and placed it in front of his penis, trying to pull his pants up as far as he could, because Sasuke's cock was in the way, "Follow my lead." he said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded against Naruto's neck. Sakura walked around the finally made it to the front of the bookcase.

"What are you two doing that's so loud?" she asked hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto elbowed him in the stomach, almost showing his 'item'.

"Nothing, just reading something interesting to Sasuke." Naruto said trying to hide his still hard penis, decreasing ever so.

"Well keep it down, some of the other patrons are complaining about you being too loud." She said and took one more long look at them before leaving shaking her head. Naruto had been holding his breath, he released it.

"That was close." Sasuke said calmly.

"No, this is close." said Naruto motioning to their positions.

"Just how I like it." Sasuke said smirking.

"Just hurry up."

"Can do." Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground and began to move again. Naruto bit his lip to stifle the moans and groans that dared to betray them again. Sasuke began to move faster as Naruto pumped his own length. He tried to pick up that friction once more, pushing back on Sasuke to raise that feeling again. Sasuke's fingernails dug into Naruto's hips.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned quietly.

"Yes...Sasuke!" Naruto cried quietly as Sasuke struck that one spot.

"Did I find it?" Sasuke asked amused.

"Yes." Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto face around to kiss him. Naruto responded eagerly, pushing his tongue in at once. They had a fight for dominance but Sasuke cheated as he moved his hand under Naruto's shirt once more and played with Naruto's nipples once more. Naruto gasped and Sasuke won, "Cheater..." Naruto groaned. Sasuke smiled as Naruto let go of Sasuke's lips and threw his head back as he came all over the book that had fallen to the ground when Sasuke had pushed him down. Sasuke came inside of Naruto a moment after and rode out the orgasm his seed making it easier to move around. Naruto looked at the poor book below him in shame. Sasuke finally pulled out looking at Naruto's ass. The erotic sight of his cum running out of Naruto's ass made him hard again.

"Naruto, we have to go home."

"Why?" he asked a little breathless as he turned to see Sasuke's face. His face fell as he saw him hard again, "Sasu..." Naruto said.

"Home. Now."

"Fine...just...just let me check this book out...I'll have to buy it because it's ruined."

"What's the book about?" Sasuke asked as he stuffed his erection back into his pants for the journey home.

"Um..." Naruto closed the book as some of his seed leaked onto the floor, "I don't care."

"It might be interesting." Sasuke said shrugging and getting up. He pulled his pants up all the way and zipped them. Naruto pushed himself up on wobbly legs and held onto Sasuke as he pulled his pants up, Sasuke zipping them, his hand stroking Naruto's length, having it harden under his hand. Sasuke smiled as he picked up the poor book. He kissed Naruto as the walked to the desk. The lady looked at them for a moment.

"Are you the two who were making such a racket back there?"

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Just don't do it again." she took the book from Naruto and scanned it. Either ignoring the white stuff seeping out or not even noticing it.

"Thanks." Naruto said as Sasuke grabbed his hand and ran out the door headed to their home about seven houses down.


End file.
